108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Duel Covenant
In reality, Star Maidens adopt a very long term outlook when choosing their Star Master. These matters pertain to the fate of their entire lives, of course they wouldn’t treat it lightly. The most powerful cultivators were the most popular, followed by cultivators possessing formidable weapons or martial arts, some were also chosen for their innate potential. That’s why there was a saying in Mount Liang Continent: “In order to contract with a Star Maiden, one must first conquer her.” Of course, there were also cases of Star Maidens falling in love and contracting with common ordinary people, but the chance of this happening was truly small. What’s more, at the end of every Star Duel, these couples were the ones most likely to prematurely perished together. There are 4 contracts that we have been introduced to in the story, the forced contract which is used on a weakened Star Maiden to force her to become contracted to a Star Master, the worst kind since it gives no benefits. The second contract is the mutual contract where the Star Maiden and Star Master both agree's to form a pact when this is made both of the partners can cultivate faster. The third contract is the kiss contract this one can only be initiated if both parties care for each other but most importantly the Star master must have no thoughts of entering a contract with the Star Maiden during the kiss to form a contract, it is said to be the best contract type with the biggest benefits but the benefits are mainly unknown. The last contract is the revolt contract which is solely made between Star Maidens it basically entitles that the group of Star Maiden who enters this type of contract will work together, the only known benefit is that it protects the Star Maidens from being contracted since their already in a contract and enables them to enter the last battle at Maiden Mountain together. The first two contracts are limited to contracting 1-3 Star Maidens most only able to contract 1. The revolt contract has no limits but during a previous Star Battle when it was used it was shown to only allow a maximum of 15 Star Maidens enter Maiden Mountain together which lead to the common belief (amongs the once who knows this) that the absolute limit of contracted Star Maidens are 15. The kiss contracts biggest benefit which the MC finds out is that it like the revolt contract holds no limit (though speculated at 15) but the limit might not be applied to kiss contracts and secondly since the MC is not of the Star Maiden world the rules might not apply to him in the same way. This point leads to the MC being "punished" by Maiden Mountain since he broke the "rule" of contracting more than 2 maidens or rather found out the cheat that is the kiss contract. Types of Contract Contracting with Maiden Mountain’s Star Generals had three types of conditions. One type of condition was that during the contracting ceremony, the Star General had no way to refuse. This was Liangshan Continent’s very mainstream point of view – defeat the Star General and make her swear allegiance. The second type was to swear a Promise Ceremony. This type of contract was established on the foundation that both sides were willing, and the Star Generals and Star Masters that could form this type of contract both would increase their strength drastically. Every major sect and sword school would select this method, exploiting countless terms to attract a Star General to contract. The third type of condition could be said to be even higher level, even more illusory – the Kiss Contract! The Star Generals contract’s highest ceremony, the kiss! As a condition, when a Star Cultivator successfully kissed a Star Maiden, a mutual ceremony would be smoothly born. However, every generation of Star Masters that could do the “Kiss Contract” were perhaps all rare as phoenix feathers. The reason was very simple. Star Maidens saw kisses the same as their own lives; how could they easily offer such a thing. Even if there were some Star Masters and Star Generals whose strength reached the peak, they each could not kiss each other. The Star Master did not dare use force; if both sides of the contract filled in the cracks, that was absolutely deadly. Besides viewing a kiss as chastity, there was another reason that restricted the number of Kiss Contracts, and this was the Star Master itself. Maybe some people could exploit every sort of means to seize the chance to kiss a Star Maiden, but inevitably, they carried every sort of ambition and desire. Any sort of negative distracting thoughts would inevitably make forming a contract impossible. Only those types that did not think of it as a contract, but wholeheartedly cared for the Star General herself could succeed in a Kiss Contract. Liangshan Continent’s Star Masters that kissed Star Maidens certainly all would have the thought of signing a contract, and this also led to the rarity of Kiss Contracts. Trivia * When Star General is at her weakest and her master does not appear to interfere, the Star Duel Covenant will automatically annul itself. * Once contracted, Star Knights must share with their Master a portion of their Star Energy, and at the same time Star Masters must also complete certain requirements. Things like abandoning their Star Knights who was in danger for whatever reason would cause the Covenant to annul itself.Of course, whether the Covenant’s judgement was based on the subjective betrayal of the Master or other objective measurement was still unknown. For the past nine generations of Star Duels, instances of annulled contracts were extremely rare, with any remaining records talking very vaguely about the subject. * Star Knights and Star Masters signed a contract that binds them together and forces them to support each other, but their ultimate goal was still to become the final winner. If they ran into a disadvantageous situation, there had been instances where one would run away on their own. Few were like Shu Jing and Lin Yingmei. One would fearlessly face death, while the other ignore even the possibility of becoming a cripple. For the past thousand years in Liangshan Continent, this was the first time the Majestic Star had fallen into the trappings of love. * Star Maiden and Star Master prospered together, and they languished together. After signing the Star Duel Covenant, even if the Star General was dissatisfied or angry with her master, she could only obey. During battle, she would use all of her strength to work together with her master. * When the Maiden Mountain launched the 108 Stars, the Star Duels could only be considered a curtain raiser, and the prologue was the signing of a Star Duel Covenant between Star Maiden and Star Master. The Star Generals that successfully signed a contract had the qualifications to rush to Maiden Mountain. However, signing a Star Duel Covenant definitely was not a necessary condition. In fact, besides being able to split Star Energy and having a companion to lend a helping hand, the reason why Star Generals would contract with Star Masters is that only after signing a contract are they qualified to reach Maiden Mountain’s actual peak. * In a Star Duel between Star Masters, anyone with even a bit of brain knew that the best solution was to kill the Star General’s contractor. With this, stronger Star Generals would also lose much of their vitality. This was also somewhat of a reason that very prideful Star Generals refused to sign contracts. To them, a contractor was a dangerous double-edged sword. * Conditions for the third contract type, the Kiss Contract, were that the contractor had to care about the Star General and had no wish to sign a contract. * To forcefully rescind a contract, the Star Maiden would suffer great harm to her vitality, reducing herself to the same level as a cripple. This was not any better than death. Category:Star Generals Category:Terminology